


Vamp Destiel

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampires, in which dean is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Twihard episode. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamp Destiel

Dean was in the bathroom of the motel. His mind was rushing, trying to figure out a plan of action. His life was over. There was no way to fix this, not this time.

Suddenly there was a loud rush of wings that caused Dean to slap his hands over his ears. In the mirror he found Cas standing behind him and whirled around.

“Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“You should probably...stay back.” Dean said, holding his hands out to make sure Cas wouldn't come closer in the cramped space. The angel cocked his head.

“Why, is something wrong?”

“Yeah, just a little lot. I'm a vampire, Cas. Some son of a bitch turned me.” Dean growled. He swiped his hand over his face in anxiety. Cas stared at him.

“That is...unusual.”

“Tell me about it.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Dean said humorously,

“Even you smell tempting.”

Cas blinked. “I should not be.”

“Maybe it's Jimmy. I mean, Cas, you're wearing a meatsuit.”

“Oh, right. Look, Dean, I–.” Dean cut him off by suddenly slamming him against the door. He flipped the lock.

“Dean? You okay?” Sam asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah, fine.” Dean replied, not taking his eyes from Cas. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

“Dean. I thought personal space was important.” Cas said, clearly perplexed. Dean pressed his forehead against the angel's and heaved a sigh.

“Yeah, Cas, but not right now. I...there isn't a way to fix me, Cas. So there's one thing I definitely want to do before I die.”

“What?” Cas asked. His eyes were wide, slightly fearful, and he was acutely aware of Dean's recently acquired strength.

“You.” Dean said, and then pressed his lips against the angel's.

-end-

 


End file.
